


The Perfect Accent to Any Room

by Unforth



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Chains, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom Peggy Carter, Established Relationship, Human Furniture, Interior Decorating, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex Toys, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers, Vers Bucky Barnes, Vers Steve Rogers, mentions of other kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Peggy has bought brand new furniture for her living room, but she's not so sure about the coffee table she bought, so she experiments with an alternative.Kinktober Day 2:human furnitureorsounding or macro/micro
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	The Perfect Accent to Any Room

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, at least I've made it to day 2 of Kinktober! Could be off to a worse start, lol...
> 
> You can see the full Kinktober prompt list here: <https://twitter.com/kinktober2020/status/1292137619640459272?s=20>.
> 
> You can see my planned out list here: <https://unforth.tumblr.com/post/630614210701819904/alrightgiven-how-ive-felt-in-september-i-dont>. Hopefully, I can keep it up if I can just keep the fills short, lol. (today proves already how futile that hope has proved to be, this was supposed to be under 1k...)
> 
> I'll be doing fills for Leverage, MCU, SPN, MDZS, HP, YoI, OMGCP, WoT, TGCF, and more, and if you don't recognize an abbreviation, you're probably not in that fandom, lol...but for now, let's launch into Day 2 with my first MCU fill, with one of my favorite MCU threesomes! (I've got like three prompts for MCU and no two with the same ship so this should be fun in that regard...)
> 
> Note that in addition to the stated warnings, Steve cuts his hand and so there's a little mention of blood and wound treatment. It's not sexual in any way but I wanted folks to be aware.
> 
> And oops, this got long, and as a result I don't have time to edit it, so hopefully it's not too much of a mess (please let me know if there are any egregious errors)

“Alright,” said Peggy crisply, surveying the empty room. “Let’s get to work.” She’d been planning this redecoration for months, and finally everything was ready to put into place: her old things had been taken away by a local charity, her new furniture was delivered and in boxes along one wall, and her two gorgeous, obedient boys were standing at attention, ready to do her bidding. Asking Steve and Bucky to do the labor that the delivery men would have probably done for her in exchange for a modest tip was an indulgence...but they were so  _ willing _ , and money was money, and since when did modesty enter into any of the relationships in Peggy’s life that really mattered?

Considering that, to do their work, Steve and Bucky were naked, their cocks scantly protected by their chastity cages, thick cuffs around wrists and ankles connected by chains just short enough to ensure they didn’t have free range of movement, she was prepared to say...modesty had  _ absolutely  _ no place here.

“Yes, mistress,” her boys intoned simultaneously, and though that was her cue to give them orders, she couldn’t help but delay another moment to admire. Though they differed in build - Steve lanky and slim, Bucky stocky and tall - they matched in body language. Each was relaxed, eyes fixed on the ground, skin shaved smooth, shoulders rolled back, anticipation obvious in the tightness of their lips, the stiffness of their nipples, and the light sheen of sweat that gleamed over their foreheads and shoulders. The hints of their eagerness were subtle, but the three of them had been playing these games for  _ years _ ; if Peggy couldn’t recognize the signs, what kind of dom would she be?

Not one worthy of one such glorious, diligent, deferential pets, much less two such.

She was such a lucky woman.

Steve chanced a glance up at her, his expression betraying his confusion at her continued silence, and she quirked an eyebrow at him. Just that, and no more...and he flinched and fixed his eyes on the ground again.

Still, that he’d looked up at all? Perhaps she’d been allowing him...both of them...too much leeway of late.

“Start with the couch,” she said crisply. “I need a throne from which to supervise.”

“Yes, mistress!” Both sounded relieved to be given an activity, moving with alacrity and without further command to begin removing the protective plastic covering her new sofa. She repressed a scowl. Discipline was definitely called for. They’d been standing for mere minutes since she got them properly dressed for furniture moving. She’d hardly kept them waiting at all! She’d been so prepared to sing their praises, at least in the silence of her own mind...disappointing.

At least their unpacking skills weren’t equally disappointing. Under her direction, they prepared and placed the couch, then set about emptying the boxes to produce bookcases, an entertainment center, a new TV, a sound system, everything to make her living room the height of comfort. One end of the couch was a chaise, and Peggy lounged in it, directing them and admiring. The chains constrained them just enough that no movement was easy, and they had to work in careful concert. Watching them coordinate opening boxes, lifting the contents, shifting them about the room, was delicious. Their muscles bunched and contracted and swelled. Their brows grew sweaty. The long hairs about Bucky’s neck curled into adorable ringlets. Small bruises blossomed where corners bumped Steve’s forearms and thighs, adorning him like carved onyx gems. Their impatience had been precipitant, but their behavior now was superb. They never hesitated, never balked - not when Peggy had them move the entertainment center four times, not when she had Bucky climb a ladder in front of her large, street-facing window to hang her new curtains, not even when Steve accidentally sliced his palm with the boxcutter they were to open the boxes. That, she called a halt for - she couldn’t let her boy suffer, and she didn’t want him getting blood all over her new carpet - and let Bucky putter and clean up discarded packaging while she treated fetched her first aid kit.

“You’re doing a wonderful job,” she murmured as she rubbed antibiotic cream into the slice. “We’re going to have so much fun in this room once it’s completely set up.” Steve’s smile was a thing of wonder, of beauty, breathtaking and sincere and vulnerable. “I’m so sorry you got hurt doing this.”

“It’s fine, mistress,” he murmured, adoration glowing in his eyes. “I’m fine.”

_ But seriously...sometimes I wonder, am I worthy? What did I do to get myself two such splendid playpals? _

“Don’t be a martyr,” she snapped crisply. “I can’t believe I have to remind you  _ again _ that I expect absolute honesty, not comforting falsehoods.”

_ I’m not sure, but I’ll do everything in my power to keep them, and keep them safe and healthy, and make it clear to them I love and respect them. _

“Of course!” stammered Steve. “I’m sorry! I said...I mean...I shouldn’t have...it was shorthand, mistress. It’s not a serious cut. It doesn’t hurt. It’s already stopped bleeding! I’m sure I’ll recover quickly. I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I only worry when you aren’t direct,” she reminded him. He nodded contritely. “Thank you for clarifying.” Rising, she looked around. All the packaging was gone, stowed in garbage bags or disassembled and placed in her massively over-stuffed recycling bin. All the furniture was where she wanted. There was only one box left, large and low - her coffee table. Bucky waited beside it, his apparent patience belied by twitchiness, his eyes sliding around the room as if trying to guess what was missing and decide if he could finish the job himself.

Peggy tsked, and Steve flinched.

They’d betrayed impatience when she first got them ready. Steve had gotten hurt and shrugged it off, despite knowing better. Bucky looked ready to jump to the final task no matter if she gave the word or not. They weren’t  _ severely  _ out of line, but they were  _ a little  _ out of line...enough so that some discipline was clearly in order.

“We’re done,” she said. Bucky blinked at her and his mouth opened as if to speak; he barely caught himself and snapped it shut. He  _ definitely  _ needed a reminder of his place. “You’re not wrong - there’s one more piece boxed - but I’m not sure I’m going to keep that one. I thought I’d experiment with a different coffee table first. Steve - on your knees in front of the couch. Will your hand support your weight?”

“Definitely, mistress.”

“Can I believe you?”

Steve flushed. “Yes, mistress,” he muttered. “It’ll hurt a little...if it gets to be more than I can handle, I’ll let you know.”

“No,” she said. He blinked at her as he moved to where she’d indicated and settled to his knees. “You’ll tell me five minutes  _ before _ it gets to be more than you think you can handle. Capish?” He nodded. “Excellent. So, lean forward...hands on the ground...back flat...is that the longest the chain can go? No? Okay, ankles back...perfect.” 

Nodding satisfaction, she circled him once. Supporting on his hands and knees, his slim form made an adequate table save for the bones of his spine making knobby spots down the center. His butt stuck up, his caged cock dangling down, his legs stretched behind him. The chain connecting his ankles and wrists was stretched taut, making an attractive line over her off-white rug. She nodded again and crooked a finger to summon Bucky. He leapt to obey, awaiting command at her shoulder.

“Bucky, pet - same position, next to him. Your legs and shoulders should touch.”

In a single adroit leap, Bucky did so. Show off.

Steve seemed to get the point of this exercise...but Bucky needed some reminders of the respect due to her.

Peggy circled them again, and shook her head. “That won’t work,” she murmured. “Bucky, move over to here…” She gestured at where she stood, with Steve’s head before her legs. “Perpendicular to Steve…” Bucky crawled over with difficulty, chains preventing him from moving easily. “...arch your back up a little more...a little less...hmm…” She circled them again. Their obedience was delicious - her panties were sodden from watching it the last hours - but this still wasn’t right. “Steve, move forward a few inches...yes there, perfect…but no...Bucky, come kneel over Steve’s lower legs…” 

Hemming and hawing, delaying and considering, Peggy moved Bucky again, again, again, until finally a wicked idea came to her and she settled on a position.

“Steve - one more foot forward - excellent - and Bucky, I want you butt to butt with him. I know the chains will make it complicated - here, I’ll help…” As Bucky tried to get into place, Peggy squatted down, moved the chain that had snagged on Steve’s heel, and helped Bucky back up, back up, back up, and...tanned skin bumped on pale, both men shivered, and Peggy smiled. “Wonderful. Thank you. I think…” Catching her lip between her teeth as she considered, she did one more slow circle around the pair. “There’s just one thing missing...I’ll be right back.”

Leaving them to contemplate, she hurried to her bedroom, opened her toy chest, and retrieved her favorite double-ended dildo and a bottle of lube. As she returned, Bucky had a view of her. His eyes went wide, but he wisely held his tongue and didn’t react. 

“I can’t have two coffee tables that are close but still separated - that’ll never do - but I’ve got a wonderful connector that should do the trick. Each of you - rock forward,” she ordered. They did so, shifting their behinds apart, giving her room to work. She did a quick walk around them again, ostensibly to examine, but actually to give Steve a glimpse of the toy and allow her to assess her reaction. Neither objected, nor complained, nor gave the least sign of discomfort at the prospect...excellent.

Peggy upended the lubricant bottle and squirted two generous dollops onto each end of the toy as she dropped to her knees beside their tangled legs. 

“Steve, you first,” she warned, and nudged the toy against his hole. He shivered, but didn’t otherwise react, and Peggy couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you, you’re doing wonderfully. Your hole always looks so delicious stretched around my toys...now back up...a little more...a little more…” Peggy twisted and shifted, thrust and pulled, nudged Steve forward and back, until she was satisfied with his positioning. The whole time, he was pretty as a picture, obedient as a dream, shivering and biting back soft noises as his breathing accelerated. “Now, Bucky - your turn...this way…” She guided him with a hand until his buttcheek nudged the toy and then slowly, carefully, encouraged him to impale himself on the thick length. A gasp escaped him, lightly tinged with sound, and she gave him a soft smack on the ass. “Do tables talk?”

Bucky, wisely, didn’t reply.

“And I do think...this is a  _ much _ finer table than the one I bought...perhaps I’ll have the store take back the other one, I’ll have to consider it...but first...I think I’ll make myself a cup of tea.”

Neither man reacted.

“And I should fetch the coasters and that art book of Steve’s...and oh, there’s the remote, and you already put the batteries in, how thoughtful!” She grabbed it from the TV stand and set it on Bucky’s shoulder. His flesh was hot when her fingers skimmed hit, the quivering of his muscles invisible but perceivable with a touch, his rim clenching around the end of the toy, and unclenching, clenching and unclenching as his dick hung limp and trapped.

And neither man reacted.

“This really is the most perfect room,” she announced happily. Bustling to the kitchen, she set her pot to boiling, fetched the coasters and a glass of water, and returned.

And neither man reacted.

She set the coasters down and balanced the cup of water on the small of Steve’s back.

And neither man reacted.

She plunked herself on the couch, took up the remote, turned on the TV, and lifted her feet to rest on the double ended dildo.

And neither man reacted.

Oh, but they were behaving exquisitely, immaculately...it was a minor punishment, and if they saw it through, she’d make the reward more than worth their while...she was so torn about which of them to ride, she might yet ride them both, one in her wet pussy, the other in her ass...or maybe she’d let Steve be in the middle, with Bucky in him, he did always love that…

... _ actually, why am I keeping this temptation to myself? _

“I’ve been thinking,” she mused, “about the many entertainments we could get up to after I’ve had my tea.” She settled on an episode of Midsomer Murders and set the remote down once more, this time on Bucky’s other shoulder. 

And neither man reacted.

“Like, perhaps, you could continue to play with the dildo...or I could fetch vibrators...or maybe I could lick those pretty cages clean, or…” She continued to talk, spinning out fantasies, until the whistle on the tea kettle sounded. “...and, if you’re very good, I might even let you both come tonight!”

And neither man reacted.

But a single bead of liquidy pre-release dribbled from Steve’s cage and splotched onto her brand new carpet.

“Then again, maybe I won’t. But either way...I’m sure we’ll have a lot of fun.”

And neither man reacted.

And Peggy couldn’t be happier, with her new living room, with her pets, or with the possibilities awaiting them all during the night to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is still a bit up in the air - it's either going to be Dean/Cas/Benny or Hardison/Parker/Eliot again, and either fisting or medical play or orgasm denial...so if anyone reading this wants a vote on which of those two ships, and which of those three kinks, please do let me know, cause I hate having to make decisions, lol... (if I'm left to my own devices it'll probably be Destiny and either fisting or medical play but idek I have way too many ideas)
> 
> Check me out on social media!  
> Tumblr: [unforth](https://unforth.tumblr.com/) (very multifandom with a decent amount of politics/social justice)  
> Twitter: [unforth](https://twitter.com/unforth) (mostly MDZS/CQL, with a splash of multifandom and also a decent amount of politics/social justice, cause sorry, them's the times)  
> Discord: unforth#6748


End file.
